crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldur's Gate
Overview Baldur's Gate, also called simply "The Gate", is a metropolis and city-state on the Sword Coast and Western Heartlands border, on the north bank of the River Chionthar about 20 miles (32 km) east from its mouth on the Sea of Swords. It is located to the south of the great city-state of Waterdeep and to the north of the country of Amn, and is located along the well-traveled Coast Way road. This wealthy port metropolis, whose population, according to many accounts, exceeds that of Waterdeep, is an important merchant city on the Sword Coast but it also has a reputation for being a den of thieves, vagabonds and murderers in addition to the high class of traders and nobles. Town gained it's name from the hero who founded it. It is said that in ancient times, the seafaring human hero Balduran returned from Anchrome with great wealth. Balduran used this wealth to build a wall at the end of the Chionthar river. Balduran later vanished, never to return. Description Since its founding, the city of Baldur's Gate grew immensely. It grew from being a couple of shanty huts aside a walled fortress to a sprawling city stretching across its neighboring regions. The most remarkable feature of the city was the Black Dragon Gate, the original feature of the city, built by Balduran. It withstood the effects of time, albeit with reinforcements and renovations. In Baldur's Gate, the streets are too narrow to allow carts, wagons or other animal drawn vehicles to pass through. Baldur's Gate had a large and busy harbor that opened up into the River Chionthar. The harbormaster resided in a small shack near the piers. The harbor was closed after sunset, after which no ships could tie up. Latecomers had to wait out in the river until sunrise Common Knowledge Local Knowledge * The Twin Songs is the only place in all of Faerun that all civilized cultures of the world come together in the same space, including temples of worship to evil deities and members of every civilized race. In practice however, this gives the district a rather odorous stench as foods, medicines and other things from the various races culture's combine together. Regional Knowledge * The city itself is broken up into three distinct districts: The Black Gate to the north where most traders reside, the Bloomridge within the centre of town where the nobles and wealthy live and the Twin Songs where the majority of temples and places of worship can be found. * Baldur's Gate is the greatest center of trade along the entire Sword Coast, out-competing both Waterdeep and Amn Global Knowledge * Baldur's Gate is an ancient city that is ever growing. It is home to all manor of people, religions (even to evil deities) and walks of life. * As a harbour city, Baldur's Gate is a wealthy metropolis. Merchants, sailors, warriors, farmers, pretty much anybody can make a steady living in the town or its surrounding area. It is also known to be home to a rather successful thieves guild and other shadowy groups. * Baldur's Gate is a member city of the Lords' Alliance in good standing, but rarely has it ever made a call on its fellow cities for support, instead handling its affairs with its own militias and army. It is know for being a mostly isolationist state but has had hostilities and cold relations with its neighboring country , Amn, to the South over the last many centuries. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) During the course of this campaign, Ellaria Nightwood made a deal with a Nothic for information about a "Hamato House". The Nothic told her that it was located "To the South... further South that even Baldur's Gate". Later during this campaign, Daran Edermath mentioned to the party that Baldur's Gate is among the major cities of the Lords' Alliance, though he was surprised that they didn't already know such common knowledge. Notable People and Places People There are no known people of note from Baldur's Gate at this time. Places There are no known places of note within Baldur's Gate at this time. Category:Sword Coast Location Category:Lords' Alliance City Category:Major Cities